


I need a shower

by RamenAddicted



Series: Adventures with the bros. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Menstruation humor, Reader needs a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: The reader needs a shower and almost kills for it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Adventures with the bros. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	I need a shower

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, this is more of a self-indulgent fic more than anything. I just thought, what if the reader really needed a shower and was ready to roast a Chocobro for it?

Right now you are in complete bliss. You’re in the midst of deep meditation, that means you’re alone, breathing in the spicy/sweet aroma of dragons blood incense wafting through the air, and finally listening to whatever the hell you want because your alone, in a low budget hotel room that was bought on your dime because you  **Needed** a shower.

Earlier that day, you pleaded on your knees to Ignis, pleading that the group needs adequate rooming accommodations because you felt the red tide was near (lie). Ignis just sighed and told you that a hotel, even a low budget was not in the budget. You were told that if the group made enough money from the next hunt, the next lodging would be in a moderately priced hotel with a shower.

You didn’t hear anything else for the rest of the day, your dead set on an actual shower. Bathing in basins and rivers got old super fast. As much as you loved nature and all the amenities, nothing compared to having blistering hot water rolling off your skin. That and smelling like eucalyptus and spearmint every time you moved. You were salivating at the facts, get money, get a hotel room, and get a shower.

When you finally killed the behemoth you could hear the money rolling in. and because you delivered the killing blow, Ignis felt you had first dibs on the shower. You hauled ass to the room and once the door was open your heart was ready to burst out of your chest, only for Noctis to put a huge dinger in your plans. Even though you were the one who killed your prey Noctis still wanted to fuck around say ‘we all had a hand in killing the behemoth, so let’s play rock paper scissors for the first shower.’

“Fuck you, I’m getting in first!” you yelled as you roared a fireball to life.

Seeing as how you were deadly serious, Noctis backed away and pouted. Everyone else looked at you as if a mighty Coeurl had just bared its fangs, you were not in the mood. You quickly gathered up your toiletries and a towel and marched to the bathroom and closed the door. Once inside your mood quickly shifted from sour to happy. The hot blistering water that hit your skin gave you chills. It’s been ages since you had a shower this good.

After a good thirty minutes in the shower, you decided to hop out and dry off. Again you rushed in without a change of clothes, but that’s ok, the guys were used to you walking around in a towel, so this time wouldn’t be any different.

“I’m coming out, I got a towel on, but no change of clothes!” you yelled.

Silence, no one was in the room except for you. You calmy thought about your demeanor before and how you acted.

_ ‘Right, I threatened them and I almost attacked Noctis.’  _ you mulled over your actions from earlier.  _ ‘I should apologize when they come back, especially towards Noct.’ _

But since no one was here you took advantage and got dressed in some character pajamas, lit some incense, played some music, and relaxed.

It had been a full hour when Noctis and company returned to the hotel room. You were singing and dancing along to a slow-paced whimsical tune. It’s a great song for mellowing out to, and with a call of your name, the peace was quickly shattered.

When Noct first walked in he saw your pajamas and snorted, they weren’t the usual tank top and pajama shorts you normally wore. It was a loose-fitting adult onesie (Kigurumi) it was a character version. All white with a luxurious fluffy feel to it, complete with a hood with long floppy ears and the cutest blue eyes ever to grace its features. Needless to say, it was very cute.

Everyone just stared at you and you just pretended that you weren’t doing anything and calmly greeted them. Prompto’s first question was where did you get that onesie, Gladious was racked with laughter, Ignis ignored you as he walked in and scrunched his nose towards the incense holder that has an incense still going.

“Having fun are we?” Noctis sneered.

“Shut up.” you said quickly turning your head in defiance and ignoring the group until a particularly raunchy song popped up on your playlist. It was raunchy something about ‘cyber sex’ Anywho, you tripped over yourself just to get to your phone to cut it off.

Everyone just looked at you like you were crazy, the onesie; cute, the music; raunchy, things weren’t adding up and now beads of sweat were cascading your face. You try to hide your beet-red face but Noct’s jovial laughter quickly cut the mounting tension in your gut.

_ ‘He, thinks this is funny and not weird? _ ’

You start to laugh a little your self and cry, why? And then it hits you; the hectic change of emotions, aggression towards your lazy prince, the long shower, and the tension in your belly.

_ ‘I’m about to start my period, like for real.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think. And always thank you for reading.


End file.
